So Cold
by BeyondMySanity
Summary: He shouldn't be alive. Something went wrong though he didn't care about it now. He only ever cared about one man, save for himself. But the man is cold. One- Shot. Dedicated to mxmsupporter. MxM. Rated M to be safe.


**A/N: **So I was listening to this song and got inspired to write this one shot :3 as always, my sister helped me with the grammar, spellings and basically any mistakes c: I also want to dedicate it to **mxmsupporter **... I shall say why at the end so the whole thing will not be ruined :D

_(Yes I am adding it on here again xD )_

**~BeyondMySanity.**

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own anything. The song (So Cold) belongs to Breaking Benjamin. Death Note and its characters belong to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata._

* * *

**'So Cold'**

_**Crowded streets are cleared away.**_

_**One by one.**_

_**Hollow heroes separate.**_

_**As they run.**_

He knew he shouldn't be alive.

There was a reason why they have called it the 'Suicide Mission'. And yet here he was, perfectly fine and fully alive.

How was it possible? He didn't know. Something went wrong, but he couldn't care less. He was alive and had only one thing on his mind. No... Not a thing. A person. A very important one, at that.

He was running for what felt like hours, not stopping even to catch his breath, until he saw it. The cherry red Chevrolet Chevelle, parked awkwardly in the middle of the street.

The blond looked around before approaching the car and realised not a single soul was in sight.

_**You're so cold, keep your hand in mine.**_

_**Wise men wonder while strong men die.**_

He stopped mere three metres away from his final destination, heart threatening to jump out of his chest, legs almost giving in.

The car was devastated. Bullet holes so evident, doors from the driver's side open wide, hiding what Mello feared the most.

Clenching his hands into fists tightly, causing his knuckles to turn white, he approached the car.

Slowly.

_**Show me how it ends, it's all right.**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are.**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well that's alright, let's give this another try.**_

Cold, blue eyes widened in dismay as the blond dropped to his knees in front of him.

"Matt...?", he whispered so quietly one could have mistaken it for the gentle breeze of the night.

Here he was. Said important person was in front of him, slumped on the ground, back based against the car. His head hung low, eyes covered by those orange-tinted goggles, Mello hated so much. But it didn't bother him now. What bothered him was the blood covering his redhead. The burned out cigarette hanging from his redhead's mouth.

His redhead.

His lifeless redhead.

Lifeless.

Dead.

_**If you find your family,**_

_**Don't you cry.**_

_**In this land of make believe.**_

_**Dead and dry.**_

Mello swallowed hard, blinking to clear his blurry vision.

"M-Matt...?", he called to the body before him. This can't be happening. It's just a horrible, horrible nightmare. The blond will wake up soon, in his lover's arms, in their shared bed, in their shared apartament.

He waited. And waited. And waited. But didn't woke up, nor did he noticed the tears cascading down his face.

_**You're so cold but you feel alive.**_

_**Lay your hand on me, one last time.**_

Mello sobbed, kneeling in front of his lover. His best friend. His other half. His everything.

The blond placed his hand on Matt's cheek.

Cold.

So cold.

He shivered from the strange feeling. Matt was never cold. Temperature and personality wise, speaking. Matt was warm. Like fire. He could easily melt away the cold façade Mello hid behind, with only one touch, one smile, one glance.

The blond removed the cigarette from the redhead's mouth and tossed it away. Matt would give out to him, had he done it a couple hours earlier.

_**Show me how it ends, it's all right.**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are.**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well that's alright, let's give this another try.**_

"Mail... Please... Wake up... It's not funny anymore... Please just wake up...", Mello begged, but to no avail. How could it possibly work anyway? Matt won't wake up.

Ever.

Another sob, this time louder.

Dead.

His Matt was dead and he was the one to blame. He came up with that plan. Matt agreet to it. Matt agreed to anything as long as it made Mello happy. And look where it had led him.

_**Show me how it ends, it's all right.**_

_**Show me how defenseless you really are.**_

_**Satisfied and empty inside.**_

_**Well that's alright, let's give this another try.**_

The blond grabbed his rosary. There was no God. God was a lie. God wouldn't let this happen. With one swift motion, he pulled the object off of his neck, breaking it. The echo of black and red beads, hitting the ground as he tossed it away, rang in his head.

_**It's alright.**_

Mello wasn't even trying to stop the tears. He let them pour down his cheeks, to his chin and fall onto his lap.

_**It's alright.**_

Suddenly the redhead was in his arms. The blond clenched to the lifeless corpse that was once his lover.

_**It's aright.**_

Pain. Pain was all he could feel. Matt was his everything and now Matt is dead.

_**It's alright.**_

But the redhead wasn't the only dead one there, because along with him, Mello had died aswell.

_**It's alright.**_

His whole world has collapsed. He had no one left. No one, nothing. No reason to live. To suffer.

_**It's alright.**_

Because that's what it was. Life without his Matt wasn't worth living. It was just suffering. The feeling of pain. The cold. The emptiness.

_**It's alright.**_

A gun. Mello spotted a gun, lieing next to them. Matt's gun. He picked it up with a shaky hand.

Footsteps. He heard footsteps behind them.

_**It's alright.**_

"Drop the gun and move away from the body with your hands up in the air where we can see them!".

Move away from the body.

The body.

The blond slowly connected his lips to the 'bodies' in his arms, bringing the gun to his head.

"I love you Mail"

_**It's alright...**_

**BANG!**

* * *

**A/N: **So, we were talking once about happy endings, and she said that she likes an un-happy ending from time to time, because they are beautifull. I fully agree with her. Check her out, shes got some amazing fics! It's **mxmsupporter **guys!

**Song Used: **So Cold **by ** Breaking Benjamin

**Review or die. :D**


End file.
